The invention relates to a method and apparatus for counting objects having substantially uniform size, for example seeds, grain and the like.
The need exists for accurate and fast methods for counting objects, for example for counting seeds, grain and the like. In this field, it is also important to be able to determine average object weight measurements as well, such as the thousand kernel weight (TKW), and size distribution from a sample of grain kernels. The thousand kernel weight is indicative of the average mass of grain kernels, and enables breeders to select large-grained cultivars, and also permits growers to calculate the sowing rates needed to achieve optimum plant densities. The thousand kernel weight is also valuable to maltsters and millers, who prefer plump grains, since plump grains malt and/or mill more evenly and have a higher proportion of endosperm than small grains.
Conventional methods for accomplishing this include electro-mechanical counters and complex digital imaging systems that require the grain to be presented as separate grains. These systems and methods do not present sufficient accuracy and speed of obtaining the count, and further can include complex programming and machinery which leads to additional expense, as well as carefully prepared samples for counting.
It is clear that the need remains for an improved method and apparatus for obtaining the desired count of substantially uniform-sized objects.
It is therefore the primary object to provide such a method and apparatus.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.
In accordance with the present invention, the foregoing objects and advantages have been readily attained.
According to the invention, a method is provided for counting substantially uniformly sized objects, which method comprises the steps of obtaining an image of substantially uniformly sized objects; analyzing said image to determine total object area in said image and average object size of said objects; and determining a count of said objects from said total object area and said average object size.
In further accordance with the present invention, an apparatus has been provided for counting substantially uniformly sized objects, which apparatus comprises means for obtaining an image of substantially uniformly sized objects; and processor means associated with said means for obtaining said image and adapted to (a) obtain an image of substantially uniformly sized objects; (b) analyze said image to determine total object area in said image and average object size of said objects; and (c) determine a count of said objects from said total object area and said average object size.